


Зеро

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Adventure, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: "- Ну и что вы в этом вашем Техасе делали?- Объезжали диких жеребцов"
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Зеро

**Author's Note:**

> камео сами-знаете-кого специально для Медички Шани :))

\- Ну и что вы в этом вашем Техасе делали?  
\- Объезжали диких жеребцов, - отвечает Мейс, не моргнув глазом. Ну, по крайней мере, тем, который видно из-под падающих на лицо волос.  
Черт знает, что там со вторым. Может, горит как у того металлического чувака из древнего фильма. Может, его вовсе нет. Гуэйра не проверял. Времени не было.  
Он должен был привезти в перевалочный пункт свежие карты и начинку для раций, а притащил на хвосте целую прорву ледяных уродов и честно ждал, что поспешившие на помощь совершенно незнакомые Ультра оторвут ему голову сразу после того, как расправятся с гостями.  
Не оторвали. Наградили парой не особо ласковых слов и не особо холодных бутылок пива. Велели одну отнести Мейсу, мол, чтоб подобрее был с новичком. Гуэйра проглотил обиду и желание поорать, что он не официант и не салага, сцепил зубы и послушно потащился на поклон к здешнему старшему. Мейс пустил его под потертый брезентовый тент, молча выпил пиво за несколько долгих глотков, так же молча посмотрел, как Гуэйра давится своим, и достал из ящика початый виски.  
Когда на лагерь опускается ночь, они все еще сидят, смолят одну за другой вонючие сигареты Мейса, от дыма которых режет глаза, и спорят, у кого паршивей родной штат, так непринужденно, словно знакомы всю жизнь.  
Гуэйре даже становится не по себе в какой-то момент: как бы он ни хорохорился, сам знает, что временами нещадно тормозит. К чему это все? Посиделки на перевернутых ящиках, виски, шутки про ковбоев? Он прекрасно понимает, что налажал, подставив и себя, и других, так почему же…  
\- И быков, - невозмутимо продолжает Мейс. – Эх, сейчас бы хороший стейк к этому виски, ты как думаешь?  
\- Думаю, вы дождетесь, пока я отрублюсь после бухла, и пустите меня самого на стейки, - бурчит Гуэйра, на всякий случай крепче сжимая щербатый стакан в кулаке и примеряясь к закрытому патлами глазу. Докинет? Не докинет?  
Мейс фыркает, встряхивает волосами, перекидывая их за спину, и Гуэйра моргает, едва не упуская стакан из пальцев.  
Обычный у того глаз. Оба. Насмешливые. Ресницы короткие и черные как уголь.  
Как застывшее броней пламя. Интересно, какие на ощупь.  
\- Не много-то мяса будет, а? – Мейс, фыркнув еще раз, качает головой. – Нет, придурок. Никто тебя тут не тронет.  
\- Почему? – напирает Гуэйра, решив послать все к черту и идти ва-банк.  
Как в казино. Выпадет красное – подорвется с места, двинет Мейсу в зубы и свалит. Может, попробует поискать удачи и стать частью группы, где не зарекомендует себя с порога дураком. Черное – долакает виски и останется дрыхнуть прямо тут. Может, останется насовсем.  
\- Потому.  
\- Почему? Я жопой чую, что-то тут не так!  
Мейс вздыхает и поднимается на ноги.  
\- А Исли говорил, ты туговат. – Он коротко закашливается и вроде как даже едва заметно краснеет. Быстро берет себя в руки, отнимает у Гуэйры стакан, допивает, не поморщившись, и убирает оба вместе с бутылкой обратно в один из ящиков. – А у тебя, оказывается, жопа…  
\- Да! – Гуэйра подскакивает следом и воинственно сжимает кулаки.  
Мейс устало трет лицо, волосы снова падают на него, скрывая половину, и Гуэйра ловит себя на желании заправить их придурку за ухо. Или выдрать. Чтоб не строил из себя невесть что.  
\- Ты двигался к нам строго по маршруту, который дал Исли?  
\- Ну, да.  
\- Сам догадаешься или все-таки надо объяснить?  
Гуэйра обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу. Похвалил – и сразу снова обругал, ну что за засранец. И как они такого начальником терпят? Не то, что Исли, у которого Гуэйра на побегушках последний месяц. Всегда добрый, все объясняет ясно и четко: если говорит мчать на пределе, Гуэйра мчит. Говорит остановиться у третьей заправки и подождать, нет ли слежки, Гуэйра…  
\- Блядь, - с чувством произносит он, разом трезвея. – Вы их на меня как на живца выманили. Решили, клюнут на свежую рожу, подвоха не заметят.  
\- За кем-нибудь из наших сразу вызвали бы подкрепление, - объясняет Мейс и без того понятное. Смотрит на него, склонив патлатую голову набок, как тощая черная птица. – А так у нас были шансы. Я предлагал Исли тебя предупредить, но тот сказал, ты можешь психануть и остановиться на полдороге, чтоб попытаться в одиночку их вздрючить. Извини. Ты молодец.  
\- А ты скотина. И Исли. Ну и пошли вы на хрен.  
Гуэйра вылезает из-под брезента, сплевывает под ноги и, теперь-то уж точно психанув, расстегивает ширинку и отливает прямо под ноги поспешившего за ним Мейса.  
Лицо у того делается странное. Он отходит на пару шагов, закуривает, дожидаясь, пока Гуэйра справится с застежкой штанов, и заявляет:  
\- Ты очень сильный. Ты не просто наживка. Если бы послали кого-то другого, мы бы не справились.  
\- На хрен иди, - повторяет Гуэйра со вкусом, перешагивает мокрое пятно на песке и тащится черт знает куда, во тьму. – Я вам не бык. И не жеребец. На мне где сядешь, там и слезешь, понял?  
\- Понял, - очень серьезно раздается за спиной, а потом на плечо ложится пахнущая табаком ладонь.  
Мейс разворачивает его к себе резко и, скотина такая, улыбается в бледном лунном свете.  
\- Давай так, - заявляет он как ни в чем не бывало, и Гуэйра скалится, дергая плечом. Мейс держит цепко. – Ты закуешься в броню. А я попробую тебя… объездить. Справлюсь – останешься с нами, под моим началом. Нет – иди, куда хочешь. Можешь Исли рожу набить. Я не возражаю. Или все-таки остаться тут.  
\- Это еще зачем?  
\- Потому что Ультра-Опаленным не нужен лидер, которого смог уложить какой-то сопливый курьер.  
Гуэйра давится ругательствами и отпихивает Мейса. Ясно. Еще один решил сыграть в рулетку. Ничего. Гуэйра сейчас ему покажет.  
Он позволяет пламени окутать себя, разгоняя кровь, полностью выжигая усталость и хмель.  
\- Ну, придурок, - рычит он, уже глядя на Мейса сверху вниз. Щелкает бронированной пастью. – Давай! Нацепляй сам, и…  
\- Я без брони, - спокойно сообщает Мейс – и прыгает.  
Гуэйра запрокидывает башку и ревет, чувствуя, как вокруг шеи смыкаются сильные руки.  
\- Иначе какой я буду ковбой? - звучит над ухом, и Гуэйре кажется, ему сейчас переломают все позвонки.  
Это неслыханно. Это бред, какое-то издевательство, никто не способен победить Ультра-Опаленного в полном доспехе без такого же, даже если противник сам – Ультра. Мейс же считай что голый. Как он может быть таким сильным?  
Гуэйра звереет. Гуэйра трясет головой, вскидывает руки и загребает когтями воздух. Мейс быстрее. Ловчее, подлее, опытнее. Он скачет по нему, как блоха, пребольно тычет под ребра, жалит пламенем, и не думая переплавлять в клинок или когти. Вот сволочь!  
Гуэйра упускает момент, когда тот седлает его шею и крепко вцепляется в рога, словно он и в самом деле тупой бык. Нет. Не дождешься. Гуэйра снова взрывается ревом, бьется под Мейсом, отвлекая, а потом резко наклоняет голову и падает на землю, мгновенно делая кувырок.  
Когда он выпрямляется и разворачивается, Мейс, по-прежнему без брони, стоит, засунув руки в карманы узких штанов.  
\- Неплохо, – заявляет он нагло, – для такого неповоротливого тяжеловеса.  
Гуэйра, может, и туговат. И не то чтобы очень опытен. Плох для долгоиграющих планов, не умеет хранить секреты, просасывает в стратегии. Но он учится. Адаптируется на месте, подстраивается подо все говно, что щедро отсыпает жизнь. Он смог дожить до этого дня, выцарапывая у раскаленной гонки со смертью каждый день, каждое мгновение.  
Он справится и сейчас.  
Гуэйра ухмыляется, разбегается и со всей силы прыгает на неподвижно стоящего Мейса. Не долетев до того пары дюймов, он скидывает броню.  
Мейс наносит удар по воздуху, Гуэйра падает на него всем своим небольшим весом, искренне надеясь, что чужие ребра прочувствуют каждый фунт. Они катятся по песку, Мейс отплевывается, и Гуэйра, не мешкая, наматывает на кулак длинные волосы, дергает, заставляя Мейса запрокинуть голову до хруста, и распластывается по нему, вдавливая в сухую землю.  
\- Я тебя уложил, - хрипит он в перекошенное лицо, и Мейс бешено сверкает глазами.  
\- Что? – выдыхает он сипло, и Гуэйра криво ухмыляется.  
\- Ты говорил: нахрен лидера, которого кто-то смог уложить. Не победить. Я уложил.  
Мейс широко распахивает глаза, моргает пару раз, вздрагивает, когда Гуэйра хищно склоняется над ним и, не сдержав глупого порыва, проводит кончиком языка по ресницам. А потом смеется.  
\- Уел. Ну и шоу ты тут устроил…  
Он быстро облизывает губы и ерзает под Гуэйрой, но тот и не думает слезать.  
\- Но это все равно не победа. - Он тяжело дышит в лицо, пахнет потом, табаком и пустыней, и Гуэйра жадно тянет носом этот раскаленный пыльный запах. - Чтобы выиграть, ты должен был быть в броне.  
\- Попробуем завтра еще раз? – азартно предлагает Гуэйра.  
В голове весело поет совсем другой хмель.  
Мейс улыбается и кивает. Его губы влажно блестят в лунном свете. Они очень близко.  
\- Сколько захочешь.  
Гуэйра смотрит на них и понимает: в этой игре – как и в схватке – он не проиграл и не победил. Ему выпало не черное, не красное, а то, чего он ждал меньше всего на свете. То, за чем стоит неизвестность, и непокой, и ужасно интересное. Ноль, начало нового отсчета.  
Зеро. У него на руках – зеро.  
У него в руках – Мейс.


End file.
